Moleman's Epic Rap Battles 15: Zim Vs Crypto
by MolemanNineThousand
Summary: Grey clashes against green in this out-of-this-world installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles! See the video here: /watch?v sBVCX298hgA


**VIDEO HERE: watch?v=sBVCX298hgA**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!**

**ZIM…**

**…VS…**

**…CRYPTO!**

**BEGIN!**

**Crypto:**

Fasten your squeedlyspooch, lest I blast it out your gut;

They call me Crypto, but I ain't no super–mutt!

I'm a furious Furon, zapping this irksome Irken,

Whose rhymes are like his disguises – paper thin.

You barely pass for a schoolboy; I'm the goddamn President!

I'm the superior invader–infiltrator; don't question it!

It's literally funny, how you pose such little threat!

You're a defective reject who can't even get wet,

And when even simple rainfall is enough to make you squirm,

You have _no_ chance to survive my meteor storm.

I'll verbally dissect you; with the full wise–crack gamut;

Forget Foodcourtia; you belong at Pizza Planet.

I harvest thousands of brains; you steal your classmates' spleens.

Call this land development, because the grey's destroying the green!

I'm Arkvoodle's chosen, and you'll soon regret fighting me

When I give your ass a probing of the jumbo variety.

**Zim:**

LIES, all LIES, you filthy, LYING hack!

You're a bigger LIAR than the guys from _Mars Attacks!_ _(GIR: Ack ack ack ack!)_

Like radioactive pants, invader blood runs through my veins;

You're a drunken mooch who can't live up to his game's name,

But lives up to _his_ name, spewing verbal diarrhea!

A clone's clone's clone with nonexistent genitalia!

My tech has madman style, with a hint of cyberpunk.

Yours is all derived from cliched B–movie junk!

Lay a finger on me, and I'll sic my lawn gnomes on you;

Send a pig back in time, and clog the tube that spawned you!

_Path of the Furon_? Try "Path to your DOOM"! _(GIR: DOOM!)_

I'll use your own Black Hole Gun to send you to the moose room. _(GIR: Moosey fate!)_

You're just as dumb as the beast in that dimension,

And Destroying All Humans isn't even your intention,

While extermination truly is my mission's ambition!

If you're named for parasites, they should've called you "Head Pigeons".

**Crypto:**

Dude, you sound like Pox if someone took out his brain

And replaced it with one made out of solid cocaine!

Though it's true that your goals are closer to genocidal,

While I treat humans more like cattle, contrary to my title,

The thing is: My havoc–wreaking skills are more than proficient,

While **you suck utter monkey balls at your mission!**

Hypocrite! What does YOUR body count amount to?

You couldn't carry out a slaughter even if Nick allowed you!

I'll thwart your "Cloning Bay of Pigs" attack like a space–Castro;

Blast your PAK clean off your back with my little friend Gastro.

I'm a living Pandemic, crushed Majestic, I'm sadistic!

You're a failure of eugenics, pathetic and beyond misfit!

**Zim:**

YOU FOOL! Don't question my hardcore blackheartedness;

I called _Dibs_ on my victory before we even started this,

Because I AM ZIM! I'm evil to the brim;

I do whatever I want, when I want and on a whim!

Like one of your Burrow Beasts, I'm audacious and voracious;

Your LIES don't discourage me, 'cause I'm downright tenacious.

Your nightmare has begun, and my plan is underway

To make this battle bloodier than GIR on a bad day!

I'll see your Psychokinesis that reads people's thoughts,

And raise you the voice of Tim Schafer's _Psychonauts_!

You may be a one–man army, but that doesn't deter me;

I've gone toe–to–toe with R. Lee Ermey! _(GIR: And won, too!)_

The gloves come off now; Nick can no longer stop me

From going outright homicidal like my name was Johnny,

Cutting all the crap and sending you straight to your tomb!

I'm serving up some DEATH, so enjoy your DOOM! _(GIR: Yay, you're doomed!)_

_(Zim pulls out a decidedly human–made firearm and shoots Cryptosporidium–137 dead at point–blank range. The Furon then immediately reappears, fully alive and intact as Cryptosporidium–138.)_

**Crypto:**

Don't be petty, now; you _knew_ that wouldn't kill me.

The only difference now is that I'm packing Big Willy,

And I'm _not_ talking about our fast–food mecha–mascot,

Though I've brought that along, too, to crush your retard robot,

Whose head is almost as empty as the claims in your lines!

I've seen more competent invasion tactics in _Signs_.

I plow through whole armies, fight giant robot–squids;

You can't even get rid of one single snooping kid!

You're a fraud and a joke, just like the Master.

The greatest enemy you ever battled was a hamster!

I'm painting you a picture of your own deconstruction;

Halting your antics faster than your series' production!

**Zim:**

Oh, please; You've gone native, you're a filthy xenophile!

No wonder you'e hated even by your own bastard child.

I'm Psychopathic like ICP; Nick couldn't _handle_ me,

And I don't give a flying poop taco that they cancelled me,

Because like Santa, I live on in people's minds and hearts,

As well as up in space, _AND_ on DeviantArt!

And even now, a decade later, I'm _still_ a Hot Topic!

Your legacy's like your Shrink Ray victims: microscopic.

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**I DECIDE!**

_(To the tune of the Invader Zim theme)_

**MOLEMAN'S EP–IC RAP, EP–IC RAP, EPIC–RAP BA–TTLES! MOLEMAN'S EP–IC RAP, EP–IC RAP, EPIC RAP BA–TTLES!**

_(GIR: I love this show!)_


End file.
